WonKyu Bed Series: Jealous!
by Xiang Ri Kui
Summary: Siwon baru tahu jika ternyata Kyuhyun-kekasihnya sangat cemburuan! Namun, siapa yang tidak menjadi cemburu kalau pacarnya suka banget tebar pesona dan mengumbar skinship ke orang lain? RnR please ! :D


**WonKyu Bed Series: J E A L O U S**

**By: **Xiang Ri Kui

**Pair: **WONKYU

**Gendre: **Romance, Fluff, Drabble.

**Summary:**Siwon baru tahu jika ternyata Kyuhyun-kekasihnya sangat cemburuan! Namun, siapa yang tidak menjadi cemburu kalau pacarnya suka banget tebar pesona dan mengumbar skinship ke orang lain?

**Warning: **YAOI, OCC, Typos.

**Don't like****, Please leave****!**

**Please, respect me and another reader.**

**~xX0Xx~**

"Kyu..." panggil Siwon pelan.

"..." tidak ada balasan.

"Kyu..." panggil Siwon lagi.

"..." masih tidak ada balasan.

Kali ini Siwon mulai kesal, karena panggilannya belum kunjung dijawab, akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk berteriak, "KYU!"

"BERISIK!" Balas Kyuhyun tidak kalah keras.

Kalian bingung? Ya, saat ini baru saja SS4 Beijing usai, para member yang kecapekan begitu selesai konser langsung kabur menuju kamar hotel masing-masing untuk beristirahat, termasuk duo sejoli WonKyu kesayangan kita.

Namun, sepertinya ada yang aneh. Karena selama menuju ke hotel, pemuda manis itu mengabaikan Siwon, menganggap Siwon sama sekali tidak ada. Beberapa kali pemuda bermarga Choi itu mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara, tapi selalu berakhir dicuekin. Siwon tentu saja merasa risih dikarenakan hal ini, memang dia salah apa sih, sampai harus dicuekin sama _baby_kyu-nya yang paling manis dan imut sedunia? Berlebihan? Bagi Siwon itu kenyataan kok.

Begitu sampai di hotel pun Kyuhyun langsung mandi dan tidur dengan arah membelakangi Siwon, sehingga kekasihnya itu cuma bisa melihat punggungnya saja. Padahal biasanya Kyuhyun akan manja kepadanya, seperti memeluknya saat tidur dan kadang mengajaknya becanda. Namun sepertinya tidak untuk malam ini.

Jadi kita kembali ke keadaan semula ketika Kyuhyun masih mempunggungi Siwon tanpa mau menjawab pertanyaan pemuda yang berstatus kekasihnya itu.

"Ayolah, Kyu... sampai kapan kau mau diam terus? Aku salah apa? Kenapa kau marah?" tanya Siwon bertubi-tubi pada Kyuhyun yang masih saja diam memunggunginya. "Kyu... _Please_, _baby_... Lihat ke arahku sebentaaaar, saja." Ucapnya lagi.

Terdengar Kyuhyun menghela napas kuat-kuat membalik badannya dengan wajah masih kesal, "APA?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah masam.

Walaupun saat ini kekasihnya memasang wajah masam, tapi Siwon masih sangat yakin jika wajah kesal Kyuhyun termasuk salah satu wajah paling manisnya, jadi ketimbang merasa kesal, Siwon lebih memilih untuk tersenyum agar bisa menarik hati Kyuhyun lagi.

"Apa salahku, _my sweet heart_? Apa yang membuatmu kesal." Tanya Siwon lembut sambil mengusap surai cokelat eboni rambut Kyuhyun lembut.

Kyuhyun mem'_pout_'kan bibir merahnya, "Kau bahkan tidak sadar atas kesalahanmu sendiri, _hyung_." Ucapnya masih kesal.

"Maka dari itu, baby... beritahukan padaku, apa yang membuatmu marah." Ucap Siwon lagi, tangannya masih setia mengelus surai ikal Kyuhyun.

"Kau bodoh Choi Siwon, tapi karena aku adalah pacarmu, jadi aku tidak akan mengatakannya." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada masih sangat kesal, "kenapa kau begitu menempel dan suka sekali memeluk member lainnya? Apa aku tidak cukup untukmu?"

Siwon menggeleng tidak percaya, "Demi tuhan, Kyu... aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu! Bagaimana bisa kau cemburu pada member lain? Mereka sudah kuanggap seperti saudara sendiri!"

"Karena itulah para _fans_ menciptakan banyak _pairing_ tentangmu! SiHae, SiChul, SiHyuk, SiTeuk, bahkan WonRy, dan WonMi! Kalau kau begini terus, tidak akan ada yang mendukung WonKyu dan tidak akan ada _fans_ yang sadar kalau kita pacaran..." ujar Kyuyun sebal dengan sifat Siwon yang gemar mengumbar peluk dan cium ke seluruh member.

"Ya Tuhan,Kyu! Kau sendiri juga punya banyak pairing! Apa kau tidak sadar? Aku bahkan tidak pernah perotes karena kau lebih sering keluar bersama Changmin atau Minho dibandingkan denganku!" kali ini Siwon mulai kesal, Siwon merasa kesal karena Kyuhyun meragukan cintanya. Padahal tidak ada yang bisa membuat kuda seliar dirinya bisa jinak kecuali oleh Cho Kyuhyun!

"Aku, Changmin, dan Minho cuma main game_, hyung_! Tidak lebih!" sanggah Kyuhyun tidak terima, karena sepertinya Siwon menuduhnya menyeleweng.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak main _game_ denganku saja? Aku bisa main _game_!" balas Siwon cepat, sepertinya tidak mau kalah.

Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas, "_game_ yang bisa kau mainkan itu cuma _angrybird_, _hyung_. Yang benar saja, itu permainan anak SD!"

"Lihat! Kau sendiri lebih mencintai _game_-mu itu dari pada aku!" ucap Siwon mulai tidak masuk akal, tapi memang kenyataannya juga sih.

"Kau sendiri lebih mencintai tuhan dibandingkan aku! Kau bahkan menyebut-nyebut 'Tuhan' terus di hadapanku!" balas Kyuhyun tidak masuk akalnya.

Kali ini Siwon lah yang memutar matanya malas, "Cintaku padamu dan cintaku pada Tuhan itu berbeda..."

Seakan tidak mendengarkan apa kata Siwon, Kyuhyun tetap saja ngotot dengan argumentasinya yang semakin ngaco, "Kau lebih cinta dengan otot-ototmu perutmu dibandingkan mencintai aku! Kau sering keluar untuk nge-gym dari pada bersamaku!"

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya, "Bukan kah saat kita _making love_ kau juga suka raba-raba ototku?"

_BLUSH!_

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah seketika karena malu, "Itu berbeda! Aku memegangnya karena aku memang sedang ingin!"

"Lihat, kau bahkan tidak mau mengakui jika kau menyukai ototku! Kau juga tidak mau mengakui kalau kau lebih mencintai starcraft dibandingkan mencintaiku." Balas Siwon mulai kesal.

Siwon membalikkan badannya membelakangi Kyuhyun, begitu pula sebaliknya, hingga mereka berdua saling memunggungi. Keadaan menjadi sepi, bahkan jarum jam terdengar jauh lebih keras dibandingkan suara nafas keduanya. Baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun sama sekali belum tertidur, ego keduanya sama-sama besar untuk mengakui kesalahan masing-masing. Siwon yang terlalu _skinship_ dan Kyuhyun yang possesif tanpa dasar.

Kyuhyun diam-diam menghela nafas panjang, bertengkar dengan Siwon bukanlah hal yang disukainya. Padahal Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin sekali memeluk Siwon, membenamkan wajahnya dalam dada Siwon yang bidang dan hangat hingga tertidur lelap.

Kyuhyun jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri pada hatinya, antara Siwon dan starcraft, mana yang akan lebih dipilihnya?

"Kau berbeda, _hyung_." Mulai Kyuhyun lirih, tapi masih belum membalik badannya menatap Siwon. Sedangkan sang pemuda berlesung pipi mendengarkan perkataan Kyuhyun dengan seksama. "Kau berbeda dengan starcraft, aku tidak akan marah jika aku kalah dalam game itu. Namun kalau aku kalah untuk mempertahankan dirimu untuk tetap di sampingku, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri..."

"..."

"..."

"KYUUU~!" Siwon langsung berhambur memeluk Kyuhyun erat, mengecupi seluruh bagian wajah chubby kekasihnya . "Kyuuu! Aku juga mencintaimu, baby!" ucap Siwon sambil memeluk Kyuhyun berlebihan.

"YAH! KAU INGIN MEREMUKKAN TULANGKU, CHOI SIWON?" Perotes Kyuhyun dengan kesal, tapi meski pun kesal, wajahnya memerah juga. Tidak pernah dirinya tahu Siwon bisa begitu senang dan melupakan pertengkaran mereka hanya karena Kyuhyun mengatakan cinta padanya? Padahal jelas-jelas keduanya sudah jadian.

Seperti tidak mendengarkan omelan dan bentakan Kyuhyun yang sinis, Siwon tetap tersenyum dan memeluk kekasih manisnya itu dengan erat, "Aku mencintaimu, Kyu..."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Namun beberapa saat kemudian pemuda berambut ikal kecokelatan dengan pipi chubby itu tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Choi Siwon."

Namun beberapa saat kemudian...

"YAAHH! CHOI SIWON JANGAN SENTUH-SENTUH BAGIAN YANG ANEH-ANEH!"

"Maaf, tubuhmu terlalu seksi, babyKyu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Corner:**

Halo~ Aku Xiang Ri Kui, panggil aja Riri! :)

Riri masih baru di sini, jadi mungkin nggak berani bikin cerita dengan chapter yang panjang-panjang. Cukup dengan cerita simpel nggak jelas kayak gini, hehehe. Mungkin yang pada senior nganggap fic ini jelek dan nggak jelas, ya? Tapi mohon dukungan dan bantuannya.

Just another random WonKyu's fic. WonKyu's Bed Time yang Ri buat kali ini adalah kumpulan drabble fic mengenai Siwon dan Kyuhyun pada saat sebelum atau setelah tidur. Temanya macem-macem, kadang lucu kadang mungkin Ri buat sedih, jadi semoga kalian suka.

Eh, iya kebetulan aku kenal sama author yang namanya himawari ichinomiya itu, dia pindah ke wordpress, kalau mau tau alamat wordpressnya yang baru, sms aja ke 089677232011.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please give me support!**

**Continued this series or delete?**


End file.
